


Rescue

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [20]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a tease, M/M, Needy Tyki, This was not how I intended for this to go and yet..., Timeline What Timeline, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dominant Allen is my kink, i will die on these hills, needy tyki is also my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: When Allen woke up this morning, he didn't expect to be running from the police. He also didn't expect to be saved by his enemy. Today, was a weird day.Written for Day 20: Rescue





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the poker pair ship, and just like the last one, once i got going it was hard to stop. Even though I didn't intend for things to go this way, I'm quite proud of it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to write these two without the sexual tension... Let me know what you think in the comments!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twenty:** Rescue

 **Fandom:** D.Gray Man

 **Pairing:** Poker Pair

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray Man

**Rescue**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Allen's feet hit the ground harshly, pounding against the pavement as he took a sharp left turn in an alley and then another one, before taking a left, the sound of yelling not far behind him.

How had he ended up in this position?

All he'd wanted to do was have one night in an inn without something causing trouble for him. But apparently that was an impossibility.

He'd spent the night before playing the poker groups for money, getting a little low on cash. He'd thought he'd been cautious, but apparently not cautious enough considering the police that were on his ass.

Turning another sharp corner, he let out a short shout of surprise when he felt an arm grab him out of no-where, pulling him inside one of the buildings, a finger pressing against his mouth to prevent him from saying anything.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden dim lighting, but the moment they did he was glad for the finger that had become a hand, stopping any noise from leaving his mouth at the familiar sight of a noah's stigmas.

The sound of the police shouting passed by the door, and a moment later Tyki released him, smirk on his lips.

“Fancy seeing you here, boy.”

Raising an eyebrow, Allen frowned. “You say that like you didn't just drag me into a random house.” He grumbled, patting his shirt down to remove the creases.

“Would you have preferred that I let you be captured by the police?” Tyki asked, disbelief colouring his tone as he raised an eyebrow. “Because I can always go and find them again if you're going to be that rude about my rescuing you.”

Allen huffed, rolling his eyes. “Now you're just being dramatic.” He grumbled, before sighing. “Thank you, I guess, even if I didn't need the help.”

Tyki smirked. “Any time, boy.”

“No offence, but I'd much rather this _not_ become a habit.”

Pouting, Tyki held a hand to his heart. “You wound me. I thought we had something special. A connection of a kind.”

Allen made an exaggerated face of disgust as he moved towards the door that led back into the alley. “Hardly.” He snorted, turning the door handle, only to find a larger hand being placed over his, warmth seeping through the glove that kept his innocence arm from being seen.

“Come now, surely you aren't in that much of a hurry? The police could still be out there.” Tyki breathed, close enough that the warmth of his breath tickled his skin, drawing goose flesh to the surface.

Shooting the noah a glare, Allen scoffed. “I think I'll take my chances, thanks.”

He rolled his eyes as Tyki pouted, turning the hand against Tyki's hand, and pushing the door open.

Stepping back into the alley, he sighed at the lack of police presence.

“You really aren't any fun, boy.”

“I'm not here to be your entertainment, Tyki.”

The smirk was back on his lips as he sauntered out to Allen. “Oh, but you already are, boy. Go ahead, entertain me some more. It's the _least_ you can do after I helped you out.” His tongue darted out to swipe over his lips, eyes shining as they tracked Allen's own glancing down before he restrained himself.

Interesting.

“I don't owe you a thing. I didn't ask for your help, and I certainly didn't need it.” Allen insisted, voice indignant as he turned to continue walking through the alley ways, determined to make it to the edge of town without having to use the main roads.

There was the sound of movement before the exorcist felt himself being pushed against a brick wall, a hand on his wrists.

Leaning close, Tyki smirked at the way Allen reacted to him, both tense and completely relaxed in some weird way, eyes watching him cautiously, but with a level of interest.

“I think that it's rather up to me, whether or not you owe me. Don't you think, boy?” He teased, breath ghosting over Allen's lips teasingly.

There was a split second before the noah found himself in Allen's position instead, ribbons of innocence preventing him from phasing straight through Allen's grip.

He watched at Allen eyed him hungrily, face just as close as they had been a moment ago. “I think that if you insist on acting like this, then you should be prepared for the consequences. I don't like being played around with, and I especially don't like being called 'boy' in this setting.” He murmured, lips brushing lightly against Tyki's as he spoke, knee between the noah's legs, tantalisingly close, and yet still so far.

“Then what would you prefer I call you, boy?” He asked, just to feel those lips against his own once more, desire and lust surging within him strongly.

Allen smirked. “You're a smart man, Tyki. When you figure it out, come find me again.”

And with that, the white haired boy was gone, cold air where he had been moments before as footsteps fell harshly on the pavement while Tyki tried to recover, desire still strong, his body aching for so much and screaming at being denied.

Shaking his head, he growled in the back of his throat.

Definitely a tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout ideas and things at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
